The Gay Line (Yaoi)
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology for you who seeks the intimate relationship between two, or more men, and their lustful antics. This series of stories will mostly contain your favorite, gay couple, Luffy and Law, but it also contains other characters such as Lucci, Kaku, Killer and Kidd. (Warning: Contains a lot of big, hard, male genitalia)
1. Law and his toy - part 1

**Sexual content:**

Yaoi, anal, handjob, edging, bondage, domination, request story.

* * *

Law and his toy - part 1

The day was clear and the waves were calm, very unusual in the new world. Law had just gotten off the den den mushi with Doflamingo on the other end. He was feeling anxious about their coming battle with the warlord and had a hard time relaxing. Wherever he looked, he saw members of the Straw Hats goofing around or having no trouble dealing with the things about to come. He was quite envious of this, but also afraid that they didn't understand the situation well enough.

Law sighed to himself as he watched Luffy goof around on the deck with that long-nosed guy. He needed to loosen up, to relieve some of this stress that had him so tensed up. His eyes were glued on Luffy, trying to figure out what his secrets were. Then he remembered. That's right; it's been over two years since they last "interacted" with each other. Law grinned slightly as his thoughts brought him back to the time when he saved Luffy. The thanks for saving him were submission and endless hours of pleasure.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law shouted.

"Huh? What is it Traffy?"

"I need to talk to you, meet me in your room in a couple of minutes."

"Uhm, sure thing!" Luffy responded with a wide smile.

Law waited in the room, having finished some preparations before Luffy arrived. He waited several minutes but no captain appeared. "I should have been more specific… That dolt probably doesn't even know what a minute is," Law muttered. But as he was about to leave the room to go and grab the rebellious person, Luffy swung the door open and grinned widely.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"No, but I have something that you can help me with" Law grinned as he walked up to Luffy.

"Shi shi shi, you know I'll gladly help y… Mmpfh!" Luffy was barely able to finish his sentence as Law had grabbed his head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues met and danced as they closed their eyes, savoring each other's taste.

"It's been too long, Straw Hat-ya." Law broke free from their kiss, lowering his hand towards the growing tent in Luffy's pants.

"Yeah, it really has." Luffy let out groan as his cock grew into a full, aching erection.

"I hope you're ready, for tonight you'll become my toy once again." Law smiled as he rubbed the hard member in his hand.

"Anything for you, Traffy." Luffy replied with a blush on his face.

A few moments passed and Law had placed Luffy tied up on the floor. His toy's hands were tied behind his back and his legs were forced apart by a metal rod tied to his legs, just below the knees. Luffy stood completely bent over; face firmly planted on the floor. Law had muffled him with a sizable ball gag to prevent any verbal objections.

Law sat down behind Luffy and placed his hand on the hanging erection in front of him and cupped the balls with his other. Together, his hands worked their magic on the restrained captain, forcing out delicious moans and whimpers. His hand stroked the cock up and down and giving the head a nice, hard squeeze. Law increased his pace and began pumping the defenseless rod, forcing out a few drops of pre cum. He felt the cock in his hand pulsate as his hand moved up and down the lengthy shaft. He slowed down, not wanting escalate things too quickly.

Luffy, who was unable to stop Law from doing what he wanted, could only whimper as his erect member was being mercilessly teased. He tried thrusting himself into the tight hand, but failed completely. Law grinned at his lover's attempts for increased pleasure and sped up his hand and tightened his grip around the testicles in front of him. Luffy moaned as he was brought quickly up to the edge of release. But as he was about to cum, Law released his grip and forced Luffy to ride on the verge of orgasm. Luffy moaned loudly as his cock strained and throbbed from not being able to cum. He was so close! Just another stroke and he would be able to release the sperm in his balls.

Law let Luffy rest for a minute before starting all over again, bringing Luffy up to the edge of orgasm and then letting go. Law smirked and felt his own cock ache with need as he edged his lover's straining member over and over again. After an hour of harsh edging, Luffy had become a sobbing, drooling mess. His cock oozed pre cum almost continuously. Thinking it was just about time, Law tied a tight but soft rope around the base of Luffy's shaft.

"No cumming until I say so, Straw Hat-ya." Law said as he lubricated himself.

And with that, Law rose slightly from the floor and moved in towards his lover's tight ass, prodding it with his tip. He waited a few moments; teasing the poor captain some more before he slowly entering him. Law let out moan as he penetrated Luffy, feeling his insides coil around his thick member. He began to push deeper and deeper until all of it was inside. Law slowly pulled out until only the tip remained before he thrust himself back inside. Law began to fuck faster and harder, forcing his cock in and out of the captain's delicious behind.

Thanks to the rope around Luffy's shaft, he was unable to cum and was forced to endure an endless amount of edgings. His cock swung back and forth, leaking pre cum all over the floor as Law fucked him from behind. Their balls smacked together with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through them both. Law increased his pace further and thrust as hard as he could, he was getting close. With a hard, loud grunt, Law pushed himself deep inside of Luffy and came as hard as he could. Luffy's eyes shot open as load after load of hot, sticky ejaculate filled him. His own cock throbbed and jerked as his balls pumped desperately. His orgasm was still locked and he was forced to endure this harsh pleasure as he was stuck on the verge of cumming.

Law let out a long sigh; that was just what he needed. He looked down on Luffy and enjoyed the view of the whimpering captain. He grinned and pushed him over on his back and removed the bar that separated his legs. Luffy was breathing heavily and his face red from the intense arousal that his body was going through. He looked up at Law with tears forming in his eyes and did his best puppy-face. He really needed to cum. Law just smiled back at his lover as he began to penetrate him once more.

Law pushed Luffy's legs apart and started thrusted in and out. He was so unbelievably horny that he didn't care how sensitive his cock was, he just wanted more. Law looked down on the shaking captain, relishing in the fact that he still couldn't cum. Luffy's cock was hard as steel and his balls had contracted completely. The tip of his member was pointing straight at his face and bobbed up and down as his ass got the fucking of its life.

Moans filled the room as the two was lost in a haze of pleasure, enjoying themselves as much as they could. Law grabbed Luffy's cock and began pumping it violently as he fucked him in the ass. Straw Hat-ya screamed and arched his back as the maddening sensation swept over him. His rock hard member wanted to cum so badly, but all it could do was throb and leak pre cum all over his stomach.

Law couldn't hold back any longer. He gritted his teeth and thrust his cock deep inside of Luffy's ass and came as hard as he could. His balls tightened as they released their seed, coating the inside of his lover for the second time. Luffy bit down on the gag in his mouth as he was sent through another hell of edging while his ass was being filled by hot sperm. He wanted to cum so fucking badly!

"Hah… Tight as ever, Straw Hat-ya…" Law panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Mmmmmphf!" Luffy moaned with his cock still stuck on the edge of cumming.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Mmphf!"

"Very well. I'll allow you to enjoy a moment of release."

Law raised Luffy's ass off the floor and pulled off the rope around his pulsating cock. He aimed Luffy's member towards his toy's own face and gave it one, hard stroke before letting it go. Luffy screamed as the huge load inside his testicles was released, shooting its way through and out of his burning cock. He came hard and shot his load all over his face; covering it in hot, delicious cum. Law smirked as the rod in front of him kept spewing globs and globs of semen all over his lover. Luffy's body was shaking as he was forced through the hardest orgasm of his life. When it was over, his face, and the floor behind him, had been painted completely white with his seed. The holes in his ball gag allowed his ejaculate to flow into his own mouth, forcing him to taste his own sperm.

"I bet that felt great, but we're just getting started…" Law smiled as he grabbed his toy's pulsating member and began to stroke the insanely sensitive cock head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	2. Law and his toy - part 2

**Sexual content:**

Yaoi, anal, handjob, forced orgasms, handjob, bondage, domination, missionary, request story.

* * *

Law and his toy – part 2

Luffy began to thrash and whimper in his bonds while Law kept rubbing and grinding his hand all over the head of the sensitive member. Luffy tried his best to get away, but nothing he did would save him from this post orgasm torture. Waves and waves of intense and unrelenting pleasure swept over his body as his mind screamed for help. Law lied down next to his lover, resting his head on Luffy's chest. He kept stroking and stroking, feeling how the meat in his hand jumped and quivered in utter desperation. Law closes his eyes and listens closely, trying to match the pace of his hand with the beat of Luffy's heart.

Law began to nibble on the nipple beside him, feeling it harden against his tongue. The cock in his hand drooled continuously of pre-cum, coating his palm as he rubbed all over it. Luffy's whimpering slowly turning into a combination of sobbing and moaning. It started to feel really nice, even as the pleasure was too much for him. He felt the hand move up and down his shaft, no longer just focusing on his burning tip. His testicles started to contract once again as another load starting boiling inside of him.

Law noticed the shift in Luffy's behavior and moved his body further up and looked his lover straight in the eyes. He leaned in a licked a bit of Luffy's cum off of his face and grinned, "I just love the way you taste" Law whispered. He increased the pace of his hand and started biting and sucking on his partner's ear. Luffy suddenly arched his back, thrusting his groin upwards as much as he could as he let out a long, drawn out moan.

His cock tensed up and his balls pumped as hard as they could. Luffy felt the cum travel all the way from inside of his nuts, through the length of his member and out through his burning tip. Long strings of hot cum shot through the air, covering them both in Luffy's sticky love. Law kept stroking him until the last glob of man-juice had been milked; it had to be done properly after all. As he let go of the twitching dick, he heard Luffy let out a long sigh of relief. Maybe he was too rough with the poor thing?

Law began untying his lover, slowly removing the bonds to allow the pile of rubber to settle on the floor. The ball was removed from his mouth and Luffy was finally able to flex his jaw. Both of them lied on the floor, resting a bit from all the excitement they had endured.

"You're still hard." Luffy chuckled.

"It's your fault." Law replied.

"Shishishi, you really haven't changed at all."

"…"

Law didn't respond, but he knew what he meant. His cock was still hard from their last fucking. "Goddamnit…" Law thought as he rose from the floor. Luffy stared at him, a bit confused as to what Law was up to when he knelt down in front of him. Law grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and legs and gently lifted him up from the floor. Luffy looked up at his lover and smiled at him, causing Law's cheeks to turn red as he carried him off to the bed.

He placed Luffy on the bed and climbed in with him, placing himself between his legs and on top of his stomach. Their cocks met as they embraced each other, rubbing together as the two of them kissed. Luffy had gone limp after his intense moment with Law, but he felt himself grow as they made out on the bed.

"Be gentle, I'm a bit sensitive after the last round." Luffy smiled.

"Of course…" Law replied with a shaky voice, he couldn't hold back and longer, he needed more.

Luffy felt his legs being pulled upwards while Law positioned himself just inches away from his plump butt. Law placed the legs on his shoulders and grabbed Luffy's thighs as he moved forward, letting the tip of his cock prod the opening before him. Law let his eagerness slowly penetrate his partner's tight ass. He gritted his teeth as the walls coiled around him as he slid deeper inside until his balls pressed against Luffy's butt-cheeks.

Law couldn't resist the urge any longer. He quickly pushed his stiffness out of Luffy and thrust himself back inside. Luffy's cock was now rock hard and bobbed up and down as Law fucked him. It was an incredibly erotic sight for Law; he just wanted to eat him up then and there. "Another time…" he thought. Law picked up speed and was literally hammering the tight ass in front of him. His balls slammed into Luffy with each thrust he made, sending jolt of pleasure out to the tip of his penis.

Law felt his cock harden and pulsate as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. Sweat ran down from his chest as he fucked his mate as hard as he could. Luffy moaned loudly and dug his nails into the sheets, it felt so freaking good! Law grunted and pushed his cock deep inside of Luffy and held him firmly in place. Law felt his testicles ache and burn as they shot their burning cum through his cock and deep into the tightness of his lover. Luffy moaned as load after load filled him to the brim, coating his insides. Luffy bit down on his lower lip as his cock strained and jumped, he was so close to cumming. After a few moments of riding that intense orgasm, Law pulled his cock out of Luffy, letting his cum drool out and pool below them. He was still hard as steel, even after going at it for so long.

"That was awesome…" Luffy sighed, feeling his dick strain in the air.

"…" Law didn't know what to think, he was still horny

"Law?"

"One more time…"

"What!? You can't be serious… How is this not enough?" Luffy asked, quite shocked.

"I could never have enough of you." Law grabbed his manhood and, once again, pressed himself against Luffy's hole.

"No, seriously, I don't think I can take any more. I need to rest…"

"You're so adorable when you're like this; I just want to keep fucking you forever, Strawhat-Ya…" Law thrust himself back inside of Luffy, readying himself for another round.

"Aaaah! Fuuuuck, that's too good! How haven't you had enough yet!?" Luffy moaned.

"I just can't control myself… Your body, your face is just too fucking sexy… I can't control myself!"

"Law!"

"Enough… Room!" Law used his ability and warped his underwear to his hand and pushed it into Luffy's mouth. "No more talk, just fucking!"

Luffy bit down on the fabric in his mouth, forced to smell Law's manly musk as Law pushed his legs apart and embraced him in a tight, warm hug. Law could feel Luffy's hard cock rub against his stomach as he thrust his own deep inside of him. His cock slipped in and out of his partner ass with a furious pace. Law was like a wild beast in heat. Law couldn't last very long however, not after all they've already done. He felt his nuts tense and contract as his orgasm grew closer. Luffy was struggling at the verge of orgasm as well. Both of them screamed as their cocks exploded, and sperm shot out with intense pleasure. Law came inside Luffy once more as he got his chest painted with Luffy's cum. As their orgasms died down, Law lost all strength and landed next to Luffy, resting quietly on his arm.

"Wow… Incredible…" Luffy said, doing his best to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it really was." Law replied.

"What's up with you, Law? You seem a bit off somehow, like something is bothering you."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So what is it? You know I got you back!" Luffy chuckled.

"I'm just… I'm just anxious about what going to happen soon. I have quite a history with Doflamingo and I know perfectly well what he's capable off."

"Are you worried that we won't be able to defeat him?" Luffy asked, being serious for once.

"No, I know we can win. But I can't stop thinking about all of the things that can go wrong if we're not careful. I have to consider all the variables and plan accordingly. I guess it's getting to me. And seeing you again, after two years, I couldn't keep it hidden anymore."

"Shi shi shi! You've always been the dumbest smart one!"

"…" Law didn't know how to reply to that.

"Just don't think too much about it. We'll get to Dressrosa and beat the living crap of that mingo bastard and send him flying!" Luffy said, trying to reassure Law as he snuggled up to him.

"I have no idea how you can be so carefree, you do understand how serious this is right?"

*Kiss* Luffy kissed Law on his forehead and grinned.

"…" Law's cheeks became bright red. The bastard knew exactly how to press his buttons. All of them at the same time.

"Oi… Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to be there whenever I need you. I want you to be my toy from now on."

"No." Luffy quickly declined.

"What?"

"I said no."

"… Why?"

"If you want me to be your toy, then you'll have to take all of me, not just my lovely bits." Luffy said, grinning widely.

"Fine… We have a deal…"

"Shi shi shi! All mine!" Luffy cheered as he coiled his arms and legs all around Law, binding him in place.

"W-what the…!" Law was startled by Luffy's sudden assault and was quickly muffled by a kiss from his rubbery lover. "He's going to drive me insane one day…" Law thought, closing his eyes, stopping his pointless struggling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	3. A part of you - Day 64

**Sexual content:**

Yaoi, masturbation, blowjob, teasing, edging, orgasm denial and frotting.

* * *

A part of you – Day 64

Two months have passed since Luffy's departure with the Dark King Rayleigh to train and prepare for the upcoming enemies and threats of the New World. Ever since he had left, Life had been relatively calm for Law; it certainly had become far less noisy. Normally that would have been a good thing but, ever since their meeting at Sabaody Archipelago, Law had grown accustomed to the loud antics of the rubber man. It was most likely going to be quite some time before they met again, but Law had made sure that their paths would cross once more.

There weren't many things in this world that would ruffle the feathers of the Surgeon of Death, but having one of his rivals train with the vice-captain of the previous pirate king was a troublesome affair. If he wasn't careful, Luffy would become far too powerful for him to handle, but Law wasn't the type to let others have their way, not if he had any say in the matter. Ever since he had saved Luffy's life, Law had managed to attain a powerful tool that would ensure his future positions the best.

Walking down the corridors of his submarine, Law contemplated his actions and speculated upon many different outcomes and results. Law and his crew had, just a few hours ago, finished off yet another known pirate crew and stolen the heart of their captain. Even though they were still in the early stages of his master plan, things could still go wrong and he had to be careful with every move they made. A slight consequence, due to the sheer concentration required, was that Law often found himself a bit more on the edge than usual.

Upon reaching his quarters, Law began undressing and tossed his clothes on whatever piece of furniture that happened to be close. The heat from being inside a submarine for such an extended period of time had him sweating slightly and a shower was going to help him quite a bit. He opened the door to his personal bathroom and closed it behind him. Once inside, Law noticed the reflection in the mirror. He stared at the person looking back at him, wondering if he would look good with a mustache. Shuddering briefly from the idea, Law stepped into the shower and turned it on.

The water was nice and warm against his body, slowly washing away the tension in his muscles. The low, humming sound of the engine, together with the rumbling of the pipes made for such a calming environment. It took some time to get used to at first but, with some time, had become something homely and comforting. Law ran his hands over his chiseled pecs and down his abdomen, dragging his fingers along the curves of his body. He closed his eyes and let out of long, drawn out sigh; he really did enjoy his time alone.

Law spent nearly twenty minutes in the shower, just standing there and enjoying the hot water. Even though the daily routines and events had been completed, he couldn't just stand there and waste all this time away. Law turned the shower off and walked over to one of the bigger towels on the wall. As he was drying himself, Law's mind wandered off to more pleasant thoughts. He and Luffy had spent some time alone after his recovering, enjoying and relieving themselves of the sexual tension between them.

It was somewhat frustrating not having him here to personally tend to Law's needs; spending so much time on your own can lead towards becoming pent up. Masturbating was always possible, but nothing beats the real deal. His crew was out of the question as well; they were his nakama after all and he didn't really see them the same way as he did Luffy. Despite not getting to see him again for quite some time, Law was in the possession of the next best thing.

Once outside of the bathroom, Law walked, in his glorious nakedness, straight over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of his favorite drink. Taking a small sip, Law felt the spicy flavor and the strong alcohol burn as it traveled down his throat. There were not many moments where he could spend such quality time by himself; the crew usually required his attention on a regular basis. Law chuckled slightly, thinking back at all the times he had to save them and how many times they made him laugh; they were such dorks sometimes.

Today, however, his crew was determined to give him a much needed break and would only interrupt if it was something of vast importance. Law's chuckle suddenly changed into a sinister grin; he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He took another sip of his drink and put it down on the nightstand, just next to this odd rectangular, steel box. Law stroked the top of the box, almost as if he was caressing it.

Law had a plan, a plan that involved dealing with his survival in the new world, to deal with that fucker Doflamingo once and for all, to take down Kaido and to finally reach the top and become the Pirate King. To achieve this, he would need the help of Strawhat, but he was wild and uncontrollable; he was also incredibly strong and would one day become his enemy. The box, however, was going to solve all of Law's problems. It was the key to secure their future alliance and the key to defeat him, once that alliance was over.

Law picked up the box and put it down on his lap, fiddling slightly with the lock before opening the lid. The inside of the box was covered in small pillows, dressed with single sheet of soft fabric. In the middle, nestled between the softness of the padded walls, lied the tool given to him as payment for saving Luffy's life. The box held a single part of Luffy's body, removed with the use of Law's power; it was none other than Strawhat's own erect cock and balls.

On the day, in which they parted ways, Law had asked Luffy to allow him to take care of his penis for the duration of his training. At first it had seemed like an odd request but in the end Law managed to convince Luffy to give it up. After all, it was only going to get in the way of his training and the doctor just wanted something to remember him by. Obviously, Luffy had no idea about Law's actual intentions for his private parts.

For a whole two months, Law has used Luffy's cock as a personal toy for his enjoyment and made sure to milk it several times a day. His plan was to make his rival completely addicted to ejaculating and once that was done, he would be tormenting it and deny it from reaching any kind of satisfying orgasm. Before locking Luffy's penis up, his orgasm count was well over five hundred. By the time they would meet again, two agonizing years later, Luffy would be crawling on his knees, begging for a much needed release. Law would then assert his dominance over the rubber man and have him join Law's side as his queen.

"It has only been three days since you last came, Mugiwara-ya, and you're already anxious to release all that sperm inside those testicles of yours." Law licked his lips slightly and picked up his fleshy toy, holding it by the base. "They've grown a bit, haven't they?"

Law dangled the stiff cock in front of his face and watched as the heavy, low-hanging balls bounced around. To avoid any unfortunate accidents, he had placed a thick, metal ring around Luffy's shaft. It really helped preventing Strawhat from cumming, regardless how much wonderful torture he was put through. No matter how much Law teased him, how much he sucked and licked, stroked and fucked him, Luffy wouldn't be able to ejaculate.

As a doctor, Law was completely aware of the cock's health and knew exactly how much it could take before a break was needed. At the end of each month, he was going to allow Luffy to relieve himself from all the pent up cum in his aching sack. That said, it wasn't going to give him any inkling of satisfaction; no, Luffy would only get to cum through slow and highly frustrating ruined orgasms. On a side note, Law had also taken care of Luffy's need to go to the bathroom. The Rubber man was still able to go whenever he wanted, but it wouldn't come out of his cock; no, the only thing coming out of it would be pre-cum and semen.

Not wanting to waste another second, Law raised the cock above his face and lowered Luffy's balls into his mouth. The cock instantly jumped in his hand and hardened even further. Law sucked on the nuts and coiled his tongue around them. He lied down, stomach first, on his bed and placed the flat underside of the cock against the sheet. It was quite convenient that the things he removed stuck to whatever surface he placed the on.

Law popped the testicles out of his mouth and dragged his tongue up from the base and up its shaft. As he reached the tip, Law slowly wrapped his lips around it and slowly pushed it deep inside. The cock was trembling and pulsating as it was forced into the slick and tight throat. The doctor slowly slid it in and out of him, sucking and licking every single inch of it. His left hand grabbed the base and followed his mouth up and down the shaft, while the other one massaged and fondled the aching balls below it.

Law felt his own member rise between his legs, craving the same kind of attention he was giving to Luffy. If only he could feel the insides of that tight, rubbery ass just one more time; but that was sadly impossible at the moment. As his mind filled with lewd images of fucking Luffy, Law increased the speed of his blowjob. Pleasure was coursing through Strawhat's cock and he would surely moan and whimper if he was here.

Suddenly, the penis inside Law's mouth began to throb and jerk while the heavy testicles below it started pumping fiercely. Trafalgar quickly popped it out of his mouth and watched it desperately try to cum. "You're such a premature ejaculator, Strawhat-ya…" Law grinned, rubbing his thumb against Luffy's frenulum. "Although I suppose that is my fault; forcing you to learn the joys of cumming and then rudely stealing it away from you…"

After a minute or so, once the cock had finally stopped pulsating so much, Law wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it hard and fast. The reaction was instantaneous and the cock grew even harder than before. Up and down, with a slight rotation, Law jerked the eager penis. The slick fluid being released from the slit worked perfectly as lube. Each time his hand reached the sensitive tip, Law would use the palm of his hand to collect the pre cum and rub it over Luffy's length.

It didn't take long for Strawhat to reach his second orgasm but much like before, it only resulted in a harsh, prolonged edging. Unlike previously though, Law didn't stop stroking it and just continued as the cock throbbed and jerked in his hand. He kept this up for another minute or two, torturing the dick and teasing the balls. His hand released the aching cock and let it pump and jerk in the air. How desperately it tried to release the trapped, boiling cum that was locked up inside those wonderful testicles.

Law stood up on his knees and reached over to his nightstand and opened one of its drawers. He picked up a pair of silicone gloves and a small, odd looking bottle. "Let us make things a little more interesting, shall we?" Law put on the gloves and covered them with a thin layer of the liquid and began rubbing it into Luffy's skin. It took a little while for it to work, but Luffy's cock slowly realized what it was. A moment later, the effects of the liquid had kicked in completely and veins started popping up all over the dick.

The liquid being absorbed into Luffy's member was an incredibly strong aphrodisiac with some very interesting effects. Any cock that had been administered this drug would become so aroused that it was forced into an intense erection. A couple of seconds later, the dick would be ejaculating like a fountain, spraying it's cum all over the place. It was so strong that the orgasm would last for at least three whole hours.

Luffy's cock, which had been twitching and jerking all this time, suddenly stopped and became stiff as steel. Veins kept popping up as it expanded and his testicles began to contract and tighten. After a short while, Luffy's cock had grown much bigger and both his length and balls were completely still, as if they had been turned into stone. Only until the cock was about nine inches did the growth finally stop.

It wasn't that Luffy's penis had stopped trying to ejaculate; it was actually the complete opposite. His cock was cumming so hard that it had been forced into a state of continuous orgasm. However, since Luffy still had the cock-ring on, he couldn't actually release any semen. Instead, for the next three hours, he would be locked on the very edge of the strongest orgasm of his life, unable to do anything about it; and it was only the beginning.

Law reached over to the nightstand one more time and a grabbed a package of lubed condoms, while tossing the gloves into the trash. Not wanting to get any of that aphrodisiac inside of him, the doctor took one of the condoms and rolled it over Luffy's large cock. He positioned himself on his back and brought his lover's member up against his opening. Law was so fucking horny at this point and could hardly wait to feel that thick meat inside of him. He grabbed his own cock and began stroking it, rubbing and rotating over his sensitive tip.

With a single push, Law popped the tip of Luffy's stiffness inside of him. His thick, meaty head felt so good inside his ass that Law couldn't help but to moan. He began rocking it back and forth, coating his walls with the lube from the condom. Slowly he pushed it inside, feeling how his walls tightened up and wrapped around the invading member. Law felt so tight that the walls of his ass formed itself after Luffy's cock, driving him mad with arousal.

Finally, Law managed to push the entire thing up his rear so only the base and the heavy testicles stuck out of him. Luffy's erection was so hot that it almost felt like it was going to burn him; it was a shame that it wasn't pulsating wildly as it did before, but Law knew how immensely frustrating and torturous it must be for Luffy right now. To be stuck on the verge of orgasm while being like a toy for three whole hours must be a truly maddening experience…

Up and down, fast and hard, Law stroked his throbbing member, forcing his balls to bounce along with the motion of his hand as he continued. He arched his body upwards as the pleasure welled up inside of him. With Strawhat's stiff member still deep inside his ass, Law clenched down on it as he masturbated. His balls were so full of cum after the long day; it wouldn't take much time to reach a much needed orgasm.

"I'm going to make you mine, Mugiwara-ya… just you wait!" Law moaned to himself.

Law rammed Luffy's cock in and out of him while stroking his own, creating many, lewd and sloppy sounds. He felt how the pressure inside his testicles slowly increased and how they began contracting into his groin. Law groaned as his hand flew up and down his aching length. The pace of his breathing grew faster and the pre cum was leaking out of him in a steady stream. With a few more, hard strokes, Law pushed himself over the edge and let out a single, loud grunt.

String after string of thick, hot semen was pumped out of his balls, it shot through his throbbing shaft and exploded out of his pulsating cock-head. His ass clenched down on Luffy's thickness, almost strangling the poor thing as he came. Law continued to masturbate as his ejaculate flew across the air and plastered all over his chest and face. He was so pent up that his testicles just wouldn't stop pumping out those long ropes of sticky cum.

Law didn't know for how long he had been cumming, but it felt like an eternity. He let out a sigh of relief as his hand rested around the base of his shaft. He felt it jerk from time to time, which he didn't exactly mind, it was such nice, lingering pleasure after all. The first orgasm was always a bit rushed but it was understandable after a day like this. Barely ten minutes had gone since he applied the aphrodisiac to Luffy's member and there was at least another two hours and fifty minutes until the effects wore off. Law grinned to himself and licked off some of the semen on his face and swallowed it.

For the remainder of the time, Law spent every last second fucking Luffy's edging cock in many different positions. He placed it on the wall and fucked it in doggy style; he placed in on a chair and bounced himself up and down the rigid length. For every push he made, his own cock would sway back and force or bounce up and down, creating a lewd little show for himself. Unlike the first round, Law spent far more time on each of his orgasms, wringing out as much pleasure as possible out of Strawhat's denied penis. In the end, Law had managed to ejaculate seven times.

During his seventh and final orgasm, Law stood on his knees, on his bed, with Luffy's cock against his and stroked them both at the same time. Just as Law began to ejaculate, the effects of the drug ran out and Strawhat's dick began to jerk and pulsate desperately. Law screamed as the last of his semen dribbled out of him, forcing Luffy's to endure the frustration of not being to cum, all while being covered with Law's boiling load.

Law fell onto his back, completely spent and satisfied; his cock slowly shrunk back to his flaccid state. He was covered in sweat and was breathing rather heavily. How easy it would be to just fall asleep on the spot. Of course, he couldn't just leave Luffy's cock like that, so he hesitantly got up from his bed and grabbed Luffy, gently, by his balls and carried him off to the bathroom. Even after cooling him off with some cold water, Strawhat was still very much erect. It wasn't much Law could do about that; he wouldn't let him cum until the end of the month so, instead, Law just did what he could and walked back to his bed, returning the penis to its rightful place inside of the box.

"Thank you for another satisfying session… you're going to become such a wonderful queen when I'm done with you, Mugiwara-ya…" Law closed the lid and placed the box on his nightstand, leaving the aching cock inside to throb and pulsate in sheer desperation, waiting and aching until it was time for some more, delicious fun…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	4. In chains we bond

**Sexual content:**

Bondage, orgasm denial, teasing, edging, yaoi, missionary, rough sex, request story.

* * *

In chains we bond

In the dark, soul-crushing depths of the sea, just moments after leaving Fishman Island, we find the Kidd pirates on their journey towards the New World. The crew had spent a couple of days in the weird island bubble, but found no enjoyment besides occasionally beating up some random people who looked at them funnily. Eustass hadn't gotten a good fight since their battle with the Pacifista on Sabaody Archipelago and he was getting very impatient. Fighting fish just didn't cut it anymore.

Away from the rest of the group, Killer sat in the dining area and spent his time reading a book about the many different islands of the New World. "At least someone had to do it" he thought. The calm and relaxing quiet wasn't going to last however. The sound of a loud crash reached his ears and Killer sighed while doing his best to focus on his reading. It seemed like a fight had broken out. It was far too common on their ship, but hopefully no one would die this time.

*Crash!* The door to the room bursts open and slams into the wall.

"Killer! You have to come and help us; Kidd is out of control again!"

"Do it yourself for once, Heat, I'm busy. Can't you see that I'm reading?"

"Kidd is going to kill one of our new recruits! How are we supposed to gain strength if Kidd keeps killing everyone who annoys him!?"

*sigh…* "Fine, bring some sea-prisms chains just in case it gets messy." Killer rose from his chair and hurried out of the room.

As Heat said, Kidd was busy beating the life out of his new subordinate. Whatever he had done had really pissed him off; the poor guy was covered in his own blood. Killer rushed over and grabbed a hold of Kidd and tried to pull him away from the soon-to-be corpse in front of them.

"Killer, what the fuck are you doing!? Let go off me!" Eustass was in no mood to fuck around.

"He's had enough already, or are planning on killing him?" Killer was struggling to keep Kidd locked in his arms; he was their captain for a reason.

"He had it coming!" *Crack!* Kidd smacked the back of his head straight into Killer's face, which was thankfully protected by his helmet. The force was enough to make him stagger backwards though. After Eustass managed to free himself, he continued to punch the recruit.

"Heat!"

"Catch!" Heat threw the chains to Killer who quickly grabbed them and swung them hard, right on top of Kidd's head.

*SMACK* "Calm the fuck down, Kidd!" Killer yelled at his captain.

"You… fucking… asshole…" Kidd almost fell over as most of his strength left his body.

Killer was impressed that Eustass still managed to stand relatively well after a hit like that. He quickly tied his captain up with the chains before he could regain his strength. Kidd tried to get the chains off of him but failed miserably. Killer watched as his captain struggled in his bonds, waiting for him to waste his energy and become more manageable. A couple of moments later and that's exactly what happened. He picked up Kidd and carried him off to his quarters, leaving the rest to tend to the messed up recruit. Once inside, he threw him on his bed and locked the door behind them.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you once I get out these chains you bastard…" Kidd mumbled, lying on his back.

"Yes, yes, I know. But you need to calm the down, Eustass. I know we haven't had any excitements lately, but that doesn't mean you can just go off and kill our recruits." Killer tried to reason with him.

"I'm the captain, it's my ship and it's MY subordinates." Kidd glared at Killer.

"Yes you are, but it's my job to make you the next Pirate King. For that, I need to make sure you don't do anything too stupid." Killer stated, searching for something in the drawer next to the bed.

"Fuck you…"

"No… Fuck YOU."

Killer had found what he was looking for and leaned over Kidd. The blow to his head earlier had caused a bit of blood to run down his face. He removed his helmet and licked the blood off of Kidd's face. Eustass barked back but got interrupted when a metal object was placed in his mouth. It was a ring with straps attached to it. Killer tied the straps behind Kidd's head, making sure he couldn't close his mouth for what was about to happen next. His captain tried to bite down on the ring in hopes of destroying it, but it proved too much with the sea-prism chains still around him. His mouth had been forced open and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Killer looked down and smirked as he slowly removed his pants, revealing his throbbing erection. He climbed up on the bed and grabbed Kidd's hair and pulled him closer, allowing him a first-class view of his big and twitching member. He then pressed him against his cock and starting humping his face. Killer grabbed his dick with his free and guided it towards the mouth in front of it and slowly let it slide inside. Kidd tried to pull away, but the hand holding the back of his head denied him that opportunity. With a quick thrust, Killer's entire length had forced itself inside, grinding against the wet tongue and down the tight, warm throat of his captain.

Kidd felt the invading member burn its shape and contour inside his throat. The girth, length, hardness and the shape of the cock-head became so abundantly clear. His tongue couldn't help but to push itself against the underside of the shaft, moving up and down, from side to side. The taste of this meaty pole was oh so familiar to him, and he could never get enough of it, not that he would admit that of course. It was at this point he realized that it wasn't moving anymore. He could feel his first mate's balls press against his chin, but the cock just sat there in his throat.

His throat began to convulse and he started to gag for air, but the cock refused to move. Kidd tried to move himself away, but the combination of the chains and Killer's strength made that impossible. Tears began forming at the edge of his eyes as the need to breathe increased at a frightening pace. All he could do was choke and listen to the moans of his subordinate. Killer was, no doubt, having the time of his life. "His cock must be feeling fucking amazing right now, being constricted and massaged by my throat…" Kidd thought.

Killer still wouldn't let go, he held his captain firmly in place as spit and saliva started running down the mouth that held his pulsating cock. "Just a few more seconds…" He thought. Kidd was choking on his manhood and he couldn't get enough of it. If he got to decide, his cock would be lodged into that wonderful throat forever. But he knew that he couldn't keep going, so he quickly slid himself out, allowing Kidd to taste the wonderful air.

As Eustass coughed and gasped for air, Killer started smacking his wet dick all over his face. He really enjoyed hearing the very audible and sloppy sounds his member made against his captain's face. When the coughing stopped and Kidd's breathing had return to an acceptable level, he placed the head of his cock inside the ring and grinned. In one swift movement, he thrust his hardness as far down the throat as he could. Kidd started gagging almost immediately as the large cock stretched his throat. Killer didn't let it sit there however. He quickly pulled out, grinding his dick against the soft tongue and quickly thrust himself back in.

Killer held Kidd's head firmly in place as he fucked his throat with incredible desire. He moaned and gritted his teeth from the sheer pleasure his dick was going through. His balls slapped the chin of the face that he so vigorously assaulted. They felt so full and ready to burst, especially after building up a huge load for several days. But soon he would get to cum, and it was going to be amazing. Killer picked up speed, giving Eustass no chance to catch his breath anymore.

After a few moments of intense throat-fucking, Killer could feel his balls tighten and how they pulled themselves upwards. His cock strained and throbbed as it hardened, readying itself for the final thrust. The huge load in his testicles burned him from the inside as the pressure grew stronger and stronger. With that one, strong and final thrust of his cock, he was brought over the edge.

Killer lodged his meat as far down the throat as he could while his balls pumped as hard as they could. He let out a single, hard grunt as his manhood exploded with ecstasy. Sperm shot out with an incredible force and plastered itself all over Kidd's insides. The hot and sticky love gave off a maddening sensation and caused Kidd's throat to contract and squeeze down hard on the invading cock. But that only caused Killer even more pleasure, coercing his balls to pump out even more sperm.

Kidd's eyes started to tear up something fierce as the loss of air began to be all too much for him. The dick in his throat was still spilling its seed and it as driving him mad with lust. His own erection throbbed and longed for Killer's touch. It leaked of pre cum and desperately jumped and twitched inside the confined space of his pants. After a few moments of what felt like an eternity of ejaculation, the cock had finally stopped erupting and was being slowly removed from his tight throat. The cum that hadn't been shot down into his stomach was quickly coughed out as he gasped for air. Luckily for him, Killer had released the strap that had been bound behind back of his head. He quickly spat out the ring in his mouth.

*Cough* "Are you trying to kill!?"

"It would be a big discredit to my name if I didn't at least try, don't you think?" Killer chuckled.

"You're such a fucking dork sometimes." Kidd grinned widely at his first mate. "And what's with the ring? You scared that I would bite your dick off?" Kidd was getting very cocky at this point.

"Yes. I know how you get when you're in such a shit mood, Kidd. Just be happy that I allow you to speak right now."

"Haha! Don't act all high and mighty just because it happens to be your turn this time. Just you wait; I'll have your face planted firmly on the ground as I fuck your shit up!"

"Such threats coming from someone who's all tied up and can't do a thing. It would seem that the punishment wasn't enough." Killer grinned back, clearly enjoying the momentary power he had over his captain. "Better make it count," he thought.

"Do your worst!"

"With pleasure…"

Killer pulled down Kidd's pants and positioned himself between his legs. His captain's cock twitched and jumped with a desperate need. Killer inched himself forward, pressing his sex against Kidd's ass. His hands moved downwards, grasping his lover's needy member and began to stroke it. Up and down his hands went, rotating and squeezing the sensitive cock-head. Over and over he did this, with various speed and strength. Kidd could only moan and grunt as his cock was teased and stroked.

Killer played him like an instrument, making sure he kept bringing out those desperate moans and those wonderful grunts. He began to stroke the shaft of the dick with short motions while his other hand twisted around the tip of the shaft. After going through such an erotic and rough throat-fucking, Kidd was already close to cumming. The hands worked meticulously all over his throbbing manhood and it felt like he could cum any second now. However, Killer didn't want him to find release just yet. He slowed down and made sure the build-up of his captain's orgasm was slow and torturous.

"Fuck… Just make me cum already, Killer!"

"Not yet. I'm not going to let you cum unless you beg me for it.

"You motherfucker! Just wait until I get out of these chains!"

"Not unless I fuck you so hard that you can't walk for days." Killer grinned.

Killer released his left hand from the cock and grabbed Kidd's aching balls. He pulled on them, squeezing them as his other hand kept stroking the meaty shaft. The balls pumped in his hand, desperately trying to release its load. His penis jumped and twitched, signaling the inevitable orgasm that was approaching. Killer softened his grip and rhythmically stroked the dick a couple of times before giving it a few seconds of rest. He kept this up for several minutes, driving his captain insane with lust.

After what felt like an eternity, Kidd was finally on the verge of cumming. He felt the load churn in his testicles. Then, suddenly the hand stopped just short of his orgasm. The load tried to release itself but didn't move an inch in his tight sack. Kidd moaned as he edged hard. His cock leaked of precum and strained in the air, desperately trying to ejaculate. But nothing came, he was stuck riding on the verge of cumming..

"Oooh fuuuck! Keep stroking, you asshole!" Kidd grunted.

"That's not how you beg."

Killer began stroking again, not letting the needy cock get some rest. Once again Kidd could feel his orgasm approach, and once again he was forced to edge. His cock trembled as it was given another moment of rest, leaking almost continuously of pre-cum. One, two, three and four more times he was brought to the edge. And after the sixth time, he felt his cock being brought beyond the point of no return. Just as his balls began to pump, a *click" could be heard and suddenly, Kidd felt a very strong pressure at the base of his stiffness.

Killer had locked his cock with a metal cock-ring, preventing him from reaching his orgasm. Kidd thrashed as his orgasm was denied and his balls kept pumping without a single sign of stopping. Killer moved closer and guided his own shaft towards his captain's ass. As Kidd was forced to endure an endless edging, Killer began to prod and penetrate. In one swift thrust, he pushed himself inside as far as he could, parting the tight walls around him.

Killer began to fuck his captain as hard as he could while Kidd desperately tried to hump the air and make himself cum. which was sadly impossible. The ring sat tightly around him, forcing him to ride through minutes and minutes of intense edges. He just wanted to cum so badly, but his orgasm was still so far away. Killer kept stroking him as his cock slid in and out of Kidd's hungry ass.

Killer stared at the lewd display of his captain's thrashing and eagerly listened to his throes of pleasure. He knew he couldn't last long after seeing Kidd in such as state. After a minute of hard fucking, his balls began to pump once more and pressed its cum upwards and through his throbbing cock. His sperm exploded inside of the tight ass, filling it to the brim with hot, sticky ejaculate. Killer moaned and gritted his teeth as he came and came.

A few moments later, once his orgasm had died down, he looked down and saw his captain tremble from the intense pleasure of his locked orgasm and the throbbing cock in his ass. Killer slid himself out and cum started running out of the hole that his cock had occupied. It puddled up quite nicely on the sheets of the bed. He moved backwards, bending over and stared at the hard, twitching dick which was only inches away from his face now.

"How does it feel?" Killer asked, blowing air on the burning rod in front of his face.

"C-cum! Please let me cum! I can't take it anymore!" Kidd's frantically humped the air.

Killer smiled and slowly moved his hand towards the trembling shaft. With a *click* the ring split in two and released itself. But Kidd was still only on the verge of cumming. The prolonged orgasm denial had placed him in a wonderful spot where he couldn't calm down, but also couldn't cum. Killer grinned at the erection in front of him and slowly stuck his tongue out. He guided it towards the underside of the cock-head and gave it a very soft and gentle lick.

Kidd came instantly. His cock erupted and huge globs of sperm shot out of him. He came and came. Strands of thick, creamy ejaculate kept spewing out of the throbbing member as Kidd moaned his lungs out. Killer couldn't believe his eyes, the cum wouldn't stop shooting. It took a whole minute for his orgasm to die down, and even then it looked like his dick was still going through a strong orgasm. It just kept jumping and twitching.

Unable to control himself, Killer dove in and engulfed the cock with his mouth and pressed it down his throat. He started sucking and slurping on it, twirling his tongue all over and around the very sensitive head of his captain's shaft. Kidd almost screamed as the sensation was way too strong for him. His body contorted and twisted itself, desperately trying to get away from this hellish pleasure. But Killer didn't stop; he just kept sucking and stroking the cock with his throat.

Suddenly, the thick pole of meat in his mouth came and quickly filled him up to the brim with sperm. Kidd came so hard that his ejaculate exploded out of Killer's mouth. Killer tried to swallow it all, but it proved to be impossible. Once the orgasm was over, and the cum had stopped flowing, he began to lick and suck the shaft clean. "Shouldn't waste delicious things," he though. Killer sucked hard on the head and pulled on it until it popped out of his mouth with lewd *pop*.

"I think someone enjoyed that quite a bit." Killer smirked as he looked down at Kidd.

"…"

"Kidd?"

"…" Kidd was unconscious.

"Shit…"

Killer didn't say anything; he just stared at him. He put his helmet back on, turned around and walked over to his pants. He pulled them up and secured them tightly around his waist. "Better not remove those chains yet…" he thought. He opened the door and walked outside, making sure he locked the door as he left. "I think I'll read some more before Kidd wakes up and kills me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	5. Tickling in the night - Part 1

**Sexual content:**

Yaoi, tickling, edging, orgasm denial, masturbation and blowjob.

* * *

Tickling in the night

It was a dark and gloomy evening at Marineford Island. Clouds filled the sky and its heavy rain poured down upon the island's inhabitants. Sadly, for many of the marines stationed there, there was little respite in the harsh regime that the headquarters "provided". Training continued regardless and the rain only served to worsen their experience. Their clothes became drenched in water, weighing them down as they ran hundreds of laps around the training course. For some, though, this was seen as something good.

The members of CP9 were hard at work with their training, shaping and molding their bodies to perfection. These elite warriors would later become the foundation for the military might at Enies Lobby, defending it against the vile Strawhat Pirates. This training was to prepare them for their greatest assignment yet, to infiltrate Water 7's government and investigate the rumors about the blueprints of the ancient weapon Pluton.

After many hours of intense training, most of the members of CP9 couldn't keep going and headed towards their quarters. Left, in the pouring rain, stood only two members, still devoted to train. Lucci and Kaku were determined to force every ounce of their potential out, and become as strong as humanly possible. No, they need to become stronger than mere humans. They needed to become monsters, monsters that would pave the road for the marines and bring justice to the world.

By the time the rain had finally stopped, it had already become nighttime. With a final thrust of his fist, Kaku faltered and plunged into the mud, exhausted from nearly fifteen hours of intense training. His chest heaved up and down as his wet muscles strained and ached. To say that he was tired was an understatement. Lucci, on the other hand, was still able to go on for a bit longer.

"How… how do you do it?" Kaku said between his heavy breaths for air.

"Do what?" Lucci responded, throwing another punch.

"How you can just keep going, like it was nothing."

"Because I have to. If I don't, then the world will succumb to the filth that sails its seas. It's as simple as that"

"You're right…" Kaku replied, slowly rising from the mud. "If we don't stop them, who will?"

Lucci couldn't help but give off a subtle hint of a smile, Kaku had been with him for so long. They've stood by each other's side and fought together in countless battles. He considered the members of CP9 as his comrades in arms, but Kaku was special. He was the only one who was able to keep up with Lucci's training regime, almost at least. He was the only one worthy of his true feelings. Yes, unlike Jabura, who was merely like a cute puppy to him, Kaku held the most precious position in his life.

"That's enough for now, Kaku. You won't get stronger by simply training; you need to allow your body to get some rest as well."

"Shove it, Lucci, I'm not done yet. I can still go for at least another hour."

"It wasn't a request. It was an order."

"Fine…" Kaku pouted. Just as Kaku relaxed his muscles, his knees got weak and had him stumbling backwards. Just before he would've fallen over, Lucci caught his hand and stopped his fall.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Okay fine, I guess I overdid it a bit." Kaku gave off a wide smile and got back on his feet. "I'm off to my room so I can hit the shower. See you later, Lucci." Lucci didn't respond, he just stood there and watched Kaku leave, slowly allowing his grin grow wider and wider. Training could wait, he had other plans in mind.

Kaku stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him as he scrubbed the dirty sweat of his body and the mud out of his hair. Nothing was better than warming yourself up and letting your muscles relax after such an intense day of training. He could literally spend an entire hour, if not more, in the shower doing nothing but let the water run down his body. Kaku suddenly burst out into laughter. He had always taken really long showers and remembered how he used to get teased for it. When they were younger, Jabura used to make up jokes about how Kaku was spending so much time masturbating in the shower. Khalifa would always take it personally as if it was directed at her, and scold him for it. She could be very scary when she thinks she's being sexually harassed. Not that Jabura was wrong though. He did do it all the time, but everyone just thought it was a harmless joke.

Kaku let is hand slide downwards, passed his abdomen, and towards crotch. He gently cupped his balls in his hand and began caressing them. His hand, together with the warm water, was just what his aching sack needed. After spending so much time training, and on missions, they rarely got many opportunities to relieve themselves. It doesn't help much either that Kaku was a bit of a masochist. He loved keeping himself from ejaculating, especially if he could edge himself daily. That sensation in his nuts after several days of denial was so frustrating but it just made that final moment of release so much sweeter.

Kaku couldn't tell how much time had passed since he first started. He had completely lost himself in the moment and in the sensation of his growing arousal. Even with his dick at full attention, he ignored it and kept squeezing and pulling on his balls. His cock bobbed slightly as he kept playing with himself. The warm water that ran down his length was stimulating enough, at least for the moment. Kaku could feel the load inside him grow and boil with anticipation. "Soon enough…" he muttered to himself.

Minutes passed and Kaku only stood there, fondling his backed up testicles. His cock throbbed and craved attention. How easy it would be to just grab the thing and stroke it. So easy to make it cum and let his balls release all of its hot, sticky sperm. Kaku tried so hard not to give into the need, but even he couldn't keep his hands off of his rock-hard member. He slowly moved his free hand towards his pulsating stiffness.

A long, drawn out sigh left him as his hand gently gave his raging hard on a slow but firm stroke. The frustration in him began to dissipate as the hand moved up and down, but was replaced with a different, intense sensation. The tension in his cock and balls slowly began to rise as he increased the pace. Kaku moaned as he rotated the palm of his hand over the sensitive tip, sending jolts of pleasure through his member. The pressure inside of him grew stronger and stronger. He couldn't help but to thrust his dick through the tightness of his strong hand. His orgasm wasn't far away now…

Suddenly, Kaku could hear the door to his apartment unlock and open. "Who the hell could that be?" he thought. The door closed as quickly as it had been opened and a faint sound of footsteps could be heard on his hard, wooden floor. "It was probably Jabura sneaking in to steal his booze again… Whatever, better check out anyway, it could be important." Just as Kaku was about to shut off the shower, he quickly realized that he was still sporting the stiffest erection he could possibly muster. He obviously needed to take care of that first; otherwise he would freak out whoever had entered his apartment. Kaku sighed and turned the heat down.

"FUCKING SHIT, THAT'S COLD!" Kaku yelled. He had lowered the water's temperature to the lowest setting, just so he could get rid of his erection. Even though it felt like his dick would fall off, the cold water did its job admirably. It took just a few moments for the water to force his dick to a flaccid state. Kaku hurried and wiped most of the water off from his body as quickly as he could, but also making sure to wrap a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

Kaku entered his living room and was slightly surprised at who had invaded his domain. The figure stood tall and confident, right in the middle of the room. This man had his hands in his pockets, and in the most nonchalant way one could imagine. This man had a serious look on his face, but he wasn't angry.

"You really shouldn't take such long showers."

"Oh, it was you, Lucci. Weren't you going to continue training?"

"That can wait. I came here for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Kaku knew where this was going, but he liked playing hard to get.

"You…" Lucci quickly closed the gap between them, grabbed Kaku by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. His rather cold, serious expression slowly turned into an excited, but subtle grin.

"Haha! What could the big, bad cat ever want from me?" Kaku said with a false naiveté.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you."

Lucci leaned in towards Kaku, letting his nose bend against his cheek, and kissed him. Kaku pushed himself off from the wall and met Lucci's advance head on. Because of their training for the new assignment, neither of them has had much spare time. Both have waiting for an opportunity like for several days. Only now when Lucci has skipped out of his training could they finally have some fun. Besides, what could possibly go wrong by missing out on just a couple of hours of training?

Lucci increased his strength, determined to win their little tug of war, but Kaku wasn't so weak to let that happen. With a sudden burst of effort, Kaku pushed Lucci back several feet and broke their kiss. Lucci stumbled backwards and nearly fell down on the sofa behind him. Not wanting to let this chance go to waste, Kaku charged in. He crashed straight into his lover's chest and sent them both falling straight down onto the sofa.

"Gotcha!" Kaku grinned victoriously.

"That's what you think!"

Kaku hadn't noticed where Lucci had placed his hands, but he would soon find out. Lucci began to slide his fingers, gently, across the sides of Kaku's abdomen. In all his years with CP9, Kaku had managed to keep his biggest secret to himself and hadn't shared it with anyone, except for this person. The invading fingers dug into his sides, sending jolts of unbearable tingling throughout his body. Kaku tried flexing his muscles to reduce the sensitivity of his skin, but it didn't work.

Kaku was laughing his ass off. The fingers tickling his sides proved too much for him as he quickly lost his composure. His entire being buckled and twisted under the aggressive strokes of Lucci's fingers. He instinctively tried to lean himself backwards, to try and get away from the assault. It didn't prove much good, sadly, as all of his strength had left his body. Yes, Kaku was in fact extremely ticklish. But the difference between him and someone "normal", for example, was that he found it highly arousing. Neither of them had noticed, but Kaku's towel was gone from his waist and is currently lying next to the sofa.

"Do you give up!?"

"WAHAHAHHAAA! NEVER!

Lucci continued his attack, he was hell bent on hearing Kaku's submission. He traced his fingers up towards Kaku's arms and began flickering all over his armpits. Kaku immediately retaliated by closing his arms to restrict the movement of the tickling. The only problem was that Lucci's fingers were extremely strong and could keep going with relative ease.

"You can't stop the inevitable!"

"HAHA! S-screw you, cat-bastard!"

Kaku pushed his hands straight down onto Lucci's chest and pressed himself away as hard as he could. It was hard to find the strength at first but thanks to his stubbornness, he finally managed to get free. The only problem was that he used too much power and flung himself backwards. He flew up to a standing position, but his feet caught the armrest of the sofa and got stuck between it and Lucci's legs. Kaku, losing his balance, flailed with his arms and fell backwards towards the floor. Luckily for him, his feet were still stuck, so he was able to use his strength to halt his descent before crashing into the wood below him.

"Phew… That was close…" Kaku sighed.

What Kaku didn't realize, was that he had bent his knees forward in such a way that his butt was resting right on top of the armrest. His body was still hanging over the floor in a horizontal position, giving Lucci a perfect view of his goods. Kaku's rock hard cock stood straight up in the air and with his heavy sperm-sack dangling neatly between his legs.

Lucci rose from his lying position and sat up, places his hands on Kaku's knees. "Don't you dare move from that position… That's an order." Kaku gulped and look up at Lucci, watching him come closer and closer towards his twitching member. He angled his hands and placed them on the floor below him so he could straighten his arms to support the weight of his upper body.

Lucci crossed his legs and sat up, leaning in towards Kaku and slowly pressing his hands up his firm thighs. Now and then he would stop, just to drag his nails across the skin. He could feel the legs begin to tremble slightly as he did. Lucci knew all of Kaku's sweet spots and never failed to tease his poor subordinate whenever he could. A mix of moans and chuckles was all that Kaku could muster as he tried to take the tickling head on.

"I-Is that all… you've got!?" Tears slowly formed in Kaku eyes, he tried so hard not to laugh.

"No, but that hardly matters… You're not going anywhere and we have all the time in the world, so let's just enjoy ourselves." Lucci responded, exercising his complete control.

Lucci leaned in closer and closer, until he was but inches away from Kaku's throbbing cock. He smiled and blew a small gust of air onto the sensitive tip. The dick in front of him jumped and strained from the sudden puff of dry air. A small glob of pre cum began to build up on the tip. Lucci smiled and moved his hand even further up Kaku's thighs, letting them rest just to the sides of the twitching member. He blew on it again and began tickling his groin.

For Kaku it was a losing battle, but he had to try to keep up with Lucci. He couldn't just give up like that. Jolts of tingling swept through his body, desperately signaling his brain to allow him a hasty retreat. But Kaku had made up his mind to stand his ground and take the brunt of the attack head on. The nails and fingers tickling his thighs slowly crept inwards towards his member. The sensation of the assault grew more intense, the closer Lucci got. "Shit…" he thought.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kaku suddenly burst into laughter, completely failing to keep his cool.

The tickling proved too much for him. His cock strained and jumped as it continued, forcing him closer and closer to the edge. Kaku laughed and moaned, unable to prevent the onslaught of tickles coming his way. Lucci would swap locations regularly, keeping him guessing where he would strike next. The fingers moved up, above his thighs and dug down into Kaku's stomach.

Kaku's testicles shot up and contracted as the orgasm quickly approached. His hips pushed up as much as they could with Lucci's weight on him. His balls began to pump as hard as they could, but nothing came out. Kaku moaned as he was forced to edge to the tingling torture. Pre-cum oozed out of his cock as Lucci continued to tickle him. He knew that no matter how much he tickled him, Kaku would never cum. The stimuli were never enough to bring him over and beyond that sweet border of release.

Kaku's entire body trembled as the waves of pleasures washed over him, holding himself up while Lucci had his way with him proved much harder than anticipated. His muscles ached from all the involuntary contractions that the tickling caused, but his cock was far worse off. It strained and twitched, desperately trying to nudge itself over the edge for that sweet release. The semen inside his testicles boiled and burned him with frustration.

The fingers moved again, up to his chest. Lucci leaned in just a little bit more, just enough to make contact with Kaku's manhood. Just as the fingers began their assault anew, Lucci placed his wet tongue on the base of the cock, and quickly slid it up towards the tip. Kaku moaned loudly and jerked his hips upwards. As soon as he felt the tongue on his member, the tickling would stop, and a soon as the licking stopped, the tickling would continue. This lasted for several minutes, before Kaku couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuuuuck! Stop teasing me so much, you cat-bastard! Just let me cum already!" Kaku groaned, his cock and balls were at their limit.

"Soon." Lucci responded calmly, flicking his tongue off the tip of Kaku's throbbing dick. "How many times have you edged?"

"W-what!? I don't know, I haven't been counting! F-fifteen maybe?"

"Almost, it's been eighteen. I guess I should punish you for getting it wrong. How about three more times, just to make it right?"

"Just hurry it up then, I can't take this much longer…!"

Lucci just grinned back without replying. He opened his mouth and slowly slid the cock inside of him. His hands were now just firmly planted on Kaku's chest, not moving in the slightest. Lucci bobbed his head, carefully, up and down, massaging the meaty stick with his tongue. He could feel it pulsating in his mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, the length slid inside and down his throat. Lucci could feel his lover's heartbeat increasing with his hands.

"I'm c-cumming!" Kaku moaned.

Lucci quickly slid the cock out of his mouth and watched as it twitched desperately in the air as Kaku edged. He just stared at the bobbing piece of meat in front of him as moans filled the background. Once it had settled, he immediately took it back in and forced it down his throat. Kaku gritted his teeth as his cock was ravaged by the tight, warm and wet space. His semen began to rise inside of him.

"Fuuuck, fuuck! C-cumming!"

Lucci released his cock for a second time and just in the nick of time. The tip of the dick began to release a tiny drop of sperm. It wasn't much though and not nearly enough to make it run down his trembling length. Lucci took his time and enjoyed the lewd display in front of him, until he was sure that it was safe to continue. Just like before, he let the stiffness slide inside, but this time he gave the tip an extra firm swirl with his tongue as he lapped up the tiny amount of cum that had been release.

"CUMMING!" Kaku roared out.

Lucci was taking by surprise as Kaku suddenly erupted in his mouth. Hot, sticky streams of cum shot out of the frustrated cock, filling Lucci's mouth to the brim. He managed to swallow most of it, but large amounts of it forced its way out of his mouth and ran down and over Kaku's pumping testicles. Kaku kept cumming and cumming. His balls squeezed out more and more white liquid, stretching the limits of what Lucci was able to take. When the final glob of sperm had been released, Kaku's balls were completely covered in his own juice and a small puddle had formed below him, slowly seeping into the couch.

*Crash!* Kaku's arms gave out and his head crashed straight down unto the floor.

"I'm beat… That felt so fucking good…" Kaku sighed. His nuts were in such a satisfied and empty state.

"When was the last time you came!? Felt like you had a whole gallon stored up in there…" Lucci asked, cleaning the sides of his mouth and wiping away any excess cum from his chin.

"Like a week or something?" Kaku didn't have the mental capacity to give Lucci a precise answer. His mind had been blown from the incredible orgasm.

"Whatever… It's my turn now." Lucci grinned.

Lucci wrapped his arms around the fallen Kaku and helped him up, letting his posterior rest on top of his excited crotch. Lucci's tent nuzzled comfortably between the cheeks of Kaku's ass. Just as they were about to kiss, someone hastily knocked on the door. It was Khalifa.

"Kaku! I'm coming in." The handle turned, but luckily it was already locked.

"Wait a moment, Khalifa! I'm getting dressed! What do you want?"

"Spandam wants to see us. It seems he has lost one of his shoes and needs our help looking for it."

"I'll be right there…" Kaku groaned and got off of Lucci, stumbling off to clean himself up. "Sorry, Lucci… I guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Sigh… He just had to go and ruin it." Lucci responded, watching Kaku leave for the bathroom. "One day I'll have his ass on a plate…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


	6. Tickling in the night - Part 2

**Sexual content:**

Yaoi, tickling, edging, forced orgasm, bondage, request story.

* * *

Tickling in the night

"I can't believe that idiot made us look for his goddamn shoes for over two hours… And the worst part is that he had them in his shoe closet all along. I mean, who even has a shoe closet?" Kaku sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Khalifa as a pair..." Lucci responded.

"Of shoes?"

"Of shoe closets."

Yeah right… I get that she's a woman and all, but that doesn't mean she has a lot of shoes."

"You'd be surprised." Lucci was completely serious.

"Whatever, let's just get some sleep before morning comes."

"We're not going to be sleeping yet; I still have some unfinished business with you."

"What could possibly be that important at this hour?"

"I didn't get to cum before, so we're going to walk to your room and I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied." Lucci explained, looking Kaku straight in the eyes.

"Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that! Haha, silly me!" Kaku laughed nervously.

Kaku was pretty happy with their previous little engagement, but he also knew how much stamina Lucci has. When he gets into a sexual frenzy, it's going to take hours to get him to stop. Even though the thought of them fucking all night long was really hot, Kaku was afraid his body wouldn't get much rest for the coming day. Before he got the chance to act, Lucci had already stepped in and grabbed Kaku's ass and pulled him in for a kiss. The squared-nosed swordsman moaned as their embrace became more passionate. Several moments later, once the kiss had ended, Kaku found himself at a loss for words. "Fuck it…" he thought.

The both rushed back to Kaku's room, before their antics would cause a scene and flung the door open. As they frantically tore their clothes off, Lucci kicked at the door in hopes of closing it without interrupting them. He was usually very calm and collected, but the frustration in his balls had taken its toll on his patience. Once he finally got the darn thing shut, he could finally bring his full attention towards Kaku.

The two tumbled through the room as their clothes flew off one by one, until they both crashed down on Kaku's bed. Lucci was already all over his lover, kissing and licking all over him. Kaku barely got the any time to recuperate from his attacks, as they just kept coming. Getting their pants off became a bit tricky, as trying to hastily remove them only made it take that much longer. Having a rather large, erect member didn't help much either.

Once completely naked, the two just stared at each other, panting slightly from their troublesome adventure. Lucci knelt over Kaku, with his arms firmly planted beside him. Their hard cock nudged and brushed against each other as they twitched in excitement. Kaku reached between them, grabbing Lucci's cock and began stroking it up and down. He didn't get to have that much fun with it though as Lucci grabbed his arms and pulled them over his head.

"Oh no you don't… It's my turn to set the pace." Lucci grinned, reaching for the drawer at the side of the bed.

Kaku didn't say anything; he knew exactly what was going to happen next. His face turned red as Lucci dangled the cuffs in front of him. He took Kaku's hands and pulled them towards the corners of the bed. He locked the cuffs around his wrists and secured them to the bed. Lucci thought about doing the same with the legs, but decided not to as it would make it troublesome when fucking him. Besides, Lucci loved when Kaku coiled his legs around him.

With his arms secured, Kaku could do little to stop whatever Lucci did to him, but that just got him even more riled up. His cock was rock hard, despite having ejaculated just a few hours ago. It was so easy for Lucci to just grab it and force him to cum over and over. Or he might just deny him for the rest of the night. Regardless, the lack of control was exhilarating.

Lucci placed himself between Kaku's legs and slowly ran his fingers over the swordsman's chest. The light touches sent shivers through the shackled man, which was slowly increasing into a strong, tickling sensation. Kaku couldn't help but to giggle as the fingers rubbed all over his body. His face twisted from laughing so much and his cock grew as hard as it could. Lucci reached over to the drawer once more and opened it, picking up a small tube of something.

Lucci squeezed a small amount of the liquid onto his hand and rubbed it all over Kaku's cock. They have used this lube before, but it never failed to take them by surprise in how quickly it started working. Right after coating his dick with a thin layer of the stuff, it began to make him feel very warm and itchy. The lube had the wonderful effect of heating up and leaving the area that is covered in a need of being scratched or, in this case, stroked. It was perfect for teasing.

Kaku could feel his member heating up and this sudden, excruciating need to masturbate had him pulling on his restraints. His cock felt like it was on fire, but that didn't stop Lucci from making it even worse for him. He took some more of the lube and coated his fingers with it. Lucci grinned as he lowered his hand and placed it just in front of Kaku's opening. He began prodding with two fingers and slowly slipped them inside.

Kaku groaned as the insides of his ass began to burn with frustration. Lucci's fingers rubbed him all over, poking deeper and deeper until he found his prostate. He gently caressed it and smeared as much lube on it as he could. This made Kaku moan loudly, as all of his most tender places was now burning with an incredible desire. His dick and ass twitched as the lube drove him crazy with need. Even his balls start contracting under the intense sensation.

"Now the fun starts…" Lucci licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out of Kaku. "Prepare yourself."

Lucci didn't give Kaku any time to respond, his fingers dug deep into the sides of Kaku's ribcage. He flicked them and slid them all over, tickling his lover as much as he could. Kaku laughed and laughed, as hard as he could. He jerked at his restraints, desperately hoping he could free himself. Sadly, that was all but impossible, as the cuffs were much stronger than the standard issues used for lesser pirates.

Together with the lube and Lucci's expertise in tickling, Kaku found himself getting closer to the edge. His cock and ass burned so much. If he could only give them the tiniest scratch, then everything would be fine. Lucci wouldn't give him that opportunity however, but only continued with his tickling. Lucci's fingers traveled higher up his body, until they buried themselves into his armpits. Kaku flailed with all his might as tears ran down his face from the constant torture.

The pleasure was incredible. Only moments after Lucci had begun tickling the most sensitive spots under his arms, was he brought right up to the edge of orgasm. But his orgasm never came. Instead, Kaku was stuck just a stroke away from spraying all of his cum. His cock ached and strained from the burning sensation of the lube, and the maddening tickling that Lucci caused him. Moans and laughter was all he could produce, as he kept edging and edging.

Lucci loved seeing Kaku in this mess of ecstasy. He knew that he got off on this and it had turned into something of a hobby for Lucci. Every single time they had sex, he would try to beat his previous performance. His own cock was ached quite a bit too and he was nearing his own limits to as how long he could wait. Watching Kaku have the time of his life really made his stiff member envious. He didn't even bother to count how many times Kaku was edging, he was just so focused on tickling him.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed, and Lucci was still tickling Kaku as if it was his sole purpose in life. Kaku voice had grown tired from all the laughing and could only whimper and chuckle. His body still twisted and turned each time he was forced to edge, which had numbered up to at least thirty times at this point. It was then that Lucci stopped his tickling and let his hands slowly slide of Kaku's body, down and passed his stomach.

Kaku didn't notice a thing, until Lucci had wrapped his hand all around his cock. With a single, firm stroke, Lucci slid his hand from the base of the trembling member up and over the extremely sensitive tip. Kaku thrust his hips up into the air as the hand left his cock. His balls were pumping furiously, releasing its cum. The brief, but intense, moment of pleasure was not enough for him to shoot his load all over the place. Instead, it slowly ran and dripped out of him.

The ruined orgasm had him shaking and groaning as his cum was slowly milked from his erection. Lucci didn't just sit and watch, but lets his hands tickle Kaku's hips as he came. It took almost thirty seconds for his orgasm to die down, but hardly meant the end of his sweet torment. Lucci wasn't going to wait any longer; he had reached his limit and had now positioned his cock at Kaku's ass. Just as the final moments of Kaku's orgasm was about to end, Lucci had pushed himself inside.

"Ooh fuck!" Kaku moaned as his ass was penetrated.

"I'm going to fuck you silly!" Lucci groaned, sliding his cock in as far as he could.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!"

The large, hard cock inside of him rubbed against his itching walls and forced him over the edge. Kaku came hard this time. His cock shot load after load into the air, which but a second later splattered all over his chest and face. As he was cumming, Lucci began rocking back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Kaku's needy ass. He picked up more and more speed, slapping his balls against Kaku's cheeks.

Kaku moaned as he came, his cock bouncing up and down as strings of hot cum was forced out of it. Suddenly, Lucci grabbed Kaku's dick and began stroking it up and down as he continued to fuck the swordsman. Kaku gasped as his sensitive cock was being worked on, and it wasn't long until he was forced through another hard orgasm.

Lucci kept fucking his, thrusting in and out of Kaku's tight ass, all while giving him a firm handjob. The lube was still burning his poor member, but at least he got the satisfaction of Lucci's hand. Kaku moaned and gasped as he came for a third time. His cock was becoming incredibly sensitive, and even though he jerked and pulled of the cuffs, he couldn't get loose. Moments later, his fourth orgasm hit him and his balls pumped the final amounts of ejaculated out of him.

Lucci was getting close as well; he had been so pent up after having to stop their previous fun, all because of that fucking Spandam. With one strong, final thrust, he pushed his cock all the way inside of Kaku's tight ass, and gritted his teeth. His cock exploded and the sticky, hot semen inside his balls came shooting out of him. The sensation of being having his insides coated with Lucci's sticky love, brought Kaku over the edge one more time.

Both moaned as their orgasms washed over their bodies. While Lucci was cumming buckets inside of him, Kaku's cock could only spasm and jerk as he desperately tried to ejaculate. There's was no more semen in his balls to shoot out, so he could only have a dry orgasm. The satisfaction of cumming was still there, but it was far from the enjoyment one gets of releasing his cum.

As the final string of cum shot out of Lucci, both of them were left panting and sweating. Kaku, however, was lying on his back and his body was completely covered in his own semen. His body was so incredibly tired from both the training and all the sex. His tired eyes looked up at Lucci and he couldn't help but to smile at him. It was moments like these that made him the happiest, and he knew that as long as they were together, it would never end.

"That was amazing…" Kaku sighed.

"Was?" Lucci asked.

"Yeah, it was really great and wonderful." Kaku continued.

"No, no… I think you misunderstood me." Lucci explained. "We're not done yet. We still have a couple of hours before our next training session."

Just as Kaku opened his mouth to object to the decision to continue, Lucci had already dived down and kissed him. Their tongues danced as their lips locked together, and as they kissed, Lucci began sliding out of Kaku. As his tip reached the entrance, Lucci pushed himself back in again. In and out, over and over his cock slid, until he was fucking Kaku at a furious pace. "Fuck…" Kaku though, "I'm going to cum again soon…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review or in the form of a PM. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information and specific guidelines and rules.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, updates and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews on work-in-progress and, soon, access to my "Tips & Tricks" to writing. You will also get access to my original anthology called "Tales of Orbis", which consists of a massive world full of unique, creative races, nations, lore, characters and many, many moments of smutty, erotic action.


End file.
